Give Your Heart a Break
by sunset for one
Summary: Sam is tired of Lara beating herself up over Yamatai, and Lara is tired of being a coward.


Right, so I always seem to get into games about a year after they come out, and am thus always late to the fandom. My apologies for my tardiness. Italics indicate thought.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tomb Raider or any of its characters, but apparently they own me.

Warnings: To avoid flames and sudden cases of blindness, I shall state just this once that this story will contain lots of sex, femslash, and a smidge of angst. Don't like it, you forizzles don't have to read this. Also, spoiler alert.

Those of you who are still with me, enjoy!

* * *

"Sam, no, no!," Lara sobbed as she looked toward her best friend who was lashed to a post and surrounded by flames, "I'm- I'm so sorry. Just look at me, okay." Lara gazed into the eyes of the girl she loved, tears streaming down both their cheeks. Lara panicked, and struggled, but knew it was useless. She couldn't fight Mathias and all his men. Defeat hit her like a ton of bricks. "I love you, Sam!"

Then, the flames rose even higher around Sam, and Lara couldn't see past them. She tried calling to her, but all that could be heard were blood-curdling screams.

"SAM!"

"Lara, Lara, wake up!" Sam gently shook her roommate. Lara stirred, but did not wake fully. Sam shook a little harder. Lara's eyes snapped open, wide with fear. Then, just as suddenly, she burst into tears. Sam gathered Lara into her arms and held her trembling form. After a few minutes, Lara calmed slightly and pulled back some, still holding Sam loosely.

"Was it the same nightmare?" Sam asked gently as she wiped some of Lara's tears away. The other girl shook her head in the affirmative, and pulled Sam closely again.

"It was the first time I was ever certain I was going to lose you. You have no idea how scared I was." Lara admitted softly, swallowing back more tears.

"But you didn't lose me, Sweetie. I'm right here."

"I failed you. I couldn't protect you! If it weren't for that wind blowing out the flames…"

Sam looked directly into Lara's eyes. "You didn't fail me, Lara. You fought your way to me, and took out some of those bastards even when you were completely outnumbered. You couldn't help what happened in that cave. And then you did save me from Himiko stealing my soul and body. You saved me, like I knew you would."

"But what about Grim and Roth and Alex?! They all fought to protect me and I was too weak to help them, too!" Lara was near hysterical.

"LARA!" Sam shouted to get her attention. Then, gently, "None of what happened on that island was your fault. Stop killing yourself over it. You saved me, Reyes, and Jonah. We would be dead without you. **I** would be dead without. So give your heart a break, girl."

Lara smiled tearfully at Sam. Sam always made her feel better, especially whenever Lara had nightmares about Yamati, which had only occurred about a month earlier. The only part of her nightmare that Lara wished was true, was the part where she had the guts to tell Sam she loved her. But she could never actually tell her, could she? Sam would never want her like she wanted Sam. But if Yamati had taught Lara anything, it was that classic cliché that life's too short to live in regret. And so she bolstered her courage.

"Sam, you should know something. No, no, I need you to know something. Ever since I met you, you've been the only consistently good thing in my life. You've always been there for me, and always had my back. And on Yamati, I realized that I could lose you. I nearly did several times. So I need you to know that- well, that-" Lara leaned in and kissed Sam lightly on the lips, lingering ever-so-slightly, then pulled away.

Sam looked away from Lara for a moment, before looking back with tears in her eyes. _Oh no. She's upset. You bloody fool! _Lara stood from her bed and backed up against the wall.

"Sam I'm- I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me. I meant to tell you, not force myself on you. I-"

"Lara." Sam interrupted as she rose from the bed and approached her. Once she was close enough, she stroked Lara's cheek. "Don't apologize, please. You have no idea how long I've wanted you to do that."

"You- you're not mad?" Lara stuttered in disbelief.

"Far from it. What? You think you're the only one with hidden feelings?" Lara looked away bashfully. "You're the most amazing, brilliant, strong, clever, brave, and badass person I've ever known. And I've always felt that way."

"I feel the same way about you," Lara replied as her cheeks turned the shade of roses. She looked back into Sam's eyes and smiled, intertwining their hands. "Can I kiss you again?" Lara asked timidly.

Sam responded by wrapping her arms around Lara's neck, pushing her into the wall, and kissing her deeply. After getting over the initial shock, Lara wound her arms around Sam's waist, pulling her so closely that their bodies were completely pressed against each other's. Lara felt a heat grow in her stomach as she felt Sam's tongue enter her mouth. She moaned, giving Sam even more freedom to explore. When neither girl could stand to be without oxygen any longer, they parted lips, still holding each other tightly. Lara looked down and blushed.

"Sam?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm not wearing any pants." Sam looked down to find that Lara was wearing only a loose tank top and underwear.

"I don't see a problem," Sam said as she leaned back in to kiss Lara. Lara held back.

"You're wearing too much," she chuckled as she tugged at Sam's pajama bottoms. They fell in a heap at Sam's feet. A glint of mischief flashed in Sam's eyes as she stepped out of the pants and then pulled off her shirt.

"Now you're wearing too much." Lara laughed and allowed Sam to strip her of her shirt, leaving both girls in nothing but their underwear. They both looked appreciatively at each other. "There. Now we're even."

Sam once again locked her lips with Lara's, but this time Lara was the one to deepen it. Lara flipped them so that she had Sam against the wall, using one hand to pin both of Sam's above her head and using her hips to do the same to Sam's hips. With her free hand, she gently touched the plain of Sam's stomach, starting at the bottom and moving up. Sam leaned into Lara's caress feeling the dampness between her legs grow as Lara kissed down her jaw, neck, and then to her breasts. Although she would have loved to, Sam wasn't going to just let Lara pleasure her and do nothing in return. Since her hands were pinned, Sam stuck her thigh in between Lara's legs right where she knew her girlfriend needed friction.

Lara moaned against Sam's breast where she had been licking and nipping her nipple, and began to grind against Sam's leg. Sam removed her leg before Lara got too carried away, and pushed her onto the bed. After straddling her, Sam kissed Lara again while pushing the heel of her hand against Lara's sex. Lara lightly bit Sam's lower lip as she groaned. Without removing her underwear, Sam pushed apart Lara's folds, where she was met with a flattering amount of wetness, and pushed a finger inside.

"Oh, Sam!" Lara gasped out in pleasure. Sam began playing with Lara's clit using her thumb, and Lara cried out even louder. Sam felt Lara start to tighten around her, so she pushed another finger in.

"Cum for me, Lara," Sam whispered into Lara's ear. After a few more thrusts, Lara clamped onto Sam's fingers and screamed her name as she climaxed. Sam continued thrusting, slowing her pace gradually to let Lara ride it out fully. When Lara was done, she pulled her fingers out and brought them to her lips. Lara watched as Sam licked her fingers free of her wetness, and felt the heat rise all over again.

But Sam still needed attending to, and Lara was nothing if not a lady. Well, maybe not as much of a lady in bed. She pushed Sam on her back and rather than teasing her already flustered girlfriend, she went straight for the kill, in a manner of speaking. After pulling down her underwear, Lara spread Sam's legs and wrapped them around her head as she knelt at the foot of the bed. With one long stroke of her tongue, Lara licked up the wetness that had accumulated. Sam let out a breathy groan as she wove her fingers into Lara's hair, bringing her closer. Lara chuckled and began licking all around Sam's sex, avoiding her clit. Okay, so she wanted to tease her a little.

"Lara, please," Sam moaned in frustration. Finally, having mercy, Lara began licking and sucking on Sam's clit. "Oh, yes!" Sam cried out. Lara knew Sam was close, so she held down Sam's hips and picked up her pace. Soon Sam was over the edge, crying out Lara's name. When she had calmed down, the two got under the covers of the bed and cuddled together.

"Sam what I was trying to say earlier was that I love you," Lara practically yawned as Sam stroked her hair.

Sam chuckled. "After that, I know, Sweetie, I know. And I love you too."

* * *

Not really sure if this should be a one shot or not. If you have an opinion, and care to share it, let me know. Hope you liked it!


End file.
